


Scars

by Deathangelgw



Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dark, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Caeru is scarred from when Darquiel's pearl had been taken from him. Can Calanthe help him?





	1. Untouched by Scars

Title: Untouched By Scars

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Storm Constantine, blessed is she among hara!

Warnings: AU, angst, dark, smut, some language, some sap.

Pairings: Calanthe/Caeru, hinted Pell/Cal/Galdra.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Calanthe realizes that some wounds haven't healed and that he might be the one to heal them this time.

Beta: not betaed given I didn't want to bother my Wraeththu beta. All mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: All six books.

A/N: I've recently gotten back a bit into the world of Wraeththu as I try to find my own balance in life. This is also a try at getting back into writing and since Caeru is one of those hara special to my heart, he stepped forward. Enjoy and please review.

6+

 

'thoughts'

 

The sound of the fire crackling in the large stone fireplace greeted Calanthe as he stepped sleepily into the large living area that was central to the guest house that they were staying in within the land of Freygard. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned a bit before sighing as his arms dropped and swung at his sides lazily. He was tired and sore, but in very good ways. Several hours of rooning with Pell and Galdra were definitely an excellent way to get sore. A frown crossed his face briefly though as he went further into the room to go to the small wine shelf in the corner. 'It would have been better if Caeru had been there,' he thought sadly as he made his way around the couch that was barely illuminated in the shadows.

 

He stopped though when he saw a shadowed figure sitting in the plush armchair that was near the fireplace. Shifting closer, his frown deepened as he saw the pale hair that was just touching the equally ashen shoulder that was peeking out of the robe that was slipping off. "Caeru?" he called softly as he got nearer and his eyebrows drew together in worry when the head merely tipped towards him. He noted the open bottle of sheh, but it didn't look to be too far down and the goblet next to it was half full.

 

"I'm amazed you're up. You were certainly loud enough," Caeru commented quietly, startling Cal from his perusal and making the Tigron glance over at him guiltily before coming all the way around to the front of the chair.

 

"I was just coming for a drink," Cal replied softly as he came into view and gazed down at Caeru. "What are you doing up? I thought..." he trailed off though and shifted uncomfortably on his feet, uncertain all of a sudden. Caeru wasn't looking at him and his face was strangely blank...closed off. "Caeru, is everything all right?" he asked in concern as he pulled over the other chair and sat down so he could watch Caeru's face.

 

"Everything's fine, Cal. Go back to your two chesna and leave me alone," Caeru responded flatly before reaching over with a thin hand and grabbing the goblet without even looking. He sipped his drink and held onto his goblet as he continued to stare into the fire.

 

Something was wrong. Cal couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it had something to do with that night. He knew that Pell had wanted him and Galdra to bond, but what was bothering him now was that *Caeru* hadn't been brought into that fold. 'Why hadn't he been asked?' Cal wondered as he sat back and stared into the fire as well, silently making it clear that he was staying. Caeru didn't fight him, so he just assumed it was all right and continued to ponder this alarming revelation. He knew things were fractured at best between his two chesna and had only grown more so since Darquiel, Geburael, and Loki's returns, but he had thought that things had been patched up. Now he knew that he had been seriously mistaken.

 

Of course, he wasn't surprised. He knew how much Pell blamed himself for Caeru's injuries in the past and often would be stubborn and snarly whenever it might be brought up. Caeru, for his part, seemed to have gotten over it, but maybe it wasn't as clean cut as that. Cal had heard that the scars had forever made it impossible for Caeru to host again, but he doubted that. Not with all they'd learned, but the Tigrina had never expressed an interest in being healed.

 

'Or maybe he had never been asked,' he suddenly pondered and felt sick at the thought. He knew he had been distracted for certain with recent events, but to think that, after learning all he had, that Pell had 'neglected' to inform Caeru that they could help him...it just wasn't right.

 

"Cal, could I ask you something?"

 

Caeru's soft inquiry broke through Cal's parading thoughts and he looked over. "Of course. What is it?"

 

A shadow passed over Caeru's face as he stared at the fire for a few minutes before finally giving voice to his question. "Where were you? On the night I lost Darquiel...where were you?" he whispered thickly, but there weren't any tears in his eyes, which were locked fixedly on the crackling blaze.

 

Cal felt his heart jerk at the question. That night had been a nightmare that had changed their lives so much and had almost cost them Caeru's. He remembered feeling helpless and enraged when he had felt Caeru's attack and had been unable to go. He had wanted nothing more than to sweep Caeru to safety, but he had been unable to.

 

Guilt that had been hidden under his obligations rose up and mocked him as he gazed at the stony profile of their Tigrina. 'He never deserved any of that. It's all our fault that you suffered, Caeru...' he thought in despair as he finally took in the too thin face, the dark circles under Caeru's eyes, and the almost rigid stance. There was no trust...no caring. Only a wariness that was a mask, trying to protect the Tigrina from the hurts that the ones he wanted kept reaping on him.

 

It stopped...now.

 

Reaching out, Calanthe placed a hand on Caeru's bone thin wrist and watched until the pale blue eyes were focused on him. "Thiede. He tricked me and pulled me outside of this world so he could train me. I can't tell you where I was because I'm not quite sure I know myself, but I..." His voice faltered at the disbelief that was shimmering accusingly under the blank stare.

 

His lips thinned in determination before he leaned in. "I wanted to save you, Caeru. I fought him and tried to get to you, but he wouldn't let me. I cried. I screamed and tried to get to you, but I couldn't and I can't...I *won't* forgive myself for not having stopped what was done to you," he declared fiercely as he gripped the wrist under his hand.

 

Staring at him silently, Caeru seemed to run through his words in his mind before a mocking smirk appeared on the pale face, out of place for the entire deadness that seemed to reign on it. "I'm sure you did, Cal. I'm sure you did," he replied with false warmth before turning his face away to stare into the flames once more.

 

Feeling stunned at the utter dismissal, Cal watched Caeru as he tried to comprehend why Caeru didn't believe him. It dawned on him then: they had always been pitted against one another in a way for Pell's affections. 'He thinks I wanted him dead and that I really don't care,' he realized and felt cold.

 

He couldn't blame Caeru for that. Not once since his return all those years ago had he touched the Tigrina in any capacity as chesnari that wasn't just necessity. Aruna between them and between Pell and Caeru had just been duty. Work or lack of caring had taken away any kinds of intimacy they might seek, but it had hit Caeru the hardest. 'I don't even know what his body looks like,' Cal thought in anguish.

 

Sliding to his knees, Cal moved until he was pressed against Caeru's thigh and placed his hand on Caeru's chest. He looked into Caeru's gaze as it snapped to him in shock and leaned in. "Let me see you," he requested gently before sliding his hand down to where the robe ended in a 'V' just above the knot of the sash.

 

He stopped as Caeru's hand gripped his wrist and curled his fingers around it before bringing the shaking hand to his lips. He pressed a tender kiss to the ashen palm and then placed it against his chest as he leaned in. "Let me see you, Rue," he whispered again as he unknotted the sash and carefully pushed the soft silken fabric aside to reveal the har's body to his eyes. His breath caught as he saw the scarring that all but sliced the once perfectly flawless stomach and he flashed back to when that stomach had been round with their pearl. Unexpectedly, tears came to his eyes as he touched the scar. "Oh Rue..."

 

"Don't tell me you never saw this," Caeru spat out suddenly, but his voice shook with emotion as Cal's trembling fingers caressed the ruined skin. Cal looked up at him and he could see the tears that were threatening now within the Tigrina's angered gaze, but there was also fear, disgust, and pain deep within those no longer dead eyes.

 

"No, Rue. I never did. And I'm so sorry," Cal whispered back as he brought his other hand up to cup Caeru's cheek. His thumb brushed away the surprised tear before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the scar. "I'm going to fix this. It's the least I can do," he suddenly stated before wrapping his arm around Caeru's waist and hugging him close as he rested his cheek on the twitching scar.

 

"Don't. Cal don't. Please. I don't want a pity fuck," Caeru said harshly just over a sob as Cal felt shaking fingers lace within his hair.

 

"Pity? Never pity with you, Rue. You're too good for pity," Cal retorted and looked up as Caeru huffed. He smirked and winked. "You're the Tigrina. You don't pity fuck the Tigrina," he added and felt his heart soar as a small smile flashed across Caeru's face. He sat back and pulled Caeru from the chair onto his lap, smiling as a huffed laugh left Caeru in surprise as the other blond straddled his lap. He pushed the robe off completely before running his hand through Caeru's hair to cup the back of Caeru's head.

 

He gently pulled Caeru in and opened his mouth as they kissed slowly while breath of affection and fear mingled between them. He opened up to Caeru and could feel the Tigrina responding to him as he caressed his hands over the pale skin. He found himself responding as well as Caeru began to tentatively touch him, caressing areas that were always arousing for him and soon he was ouana and leaking. His fingers brushed through the silky fluids that were flowing from Caeru and he growled as Caeru moaned in want. He knew what he wanted and he would have it.

 

Lovingly, he laid Caeru down on the floor, thankful for the fire warming the stones as he covered Caeru's body with his own. He plunged himself deep into Caeru's soume and he groaned with the Tigrina as they were joined and began moving. He leaned in and whispered softly to Caeru, explaining to the har how he could heal himself and he felt Caeru tremble around him in disbelief.

 

But when they started to peak, Cal followed Caeru into his cauldron and began the healing process while holding Caeru close to him bodily. He felt the beautiful spirit that was their Tigrina respond to his heat and urged it to heal the shredded body and his heart soared as he sensed Caeru's own joy when it worked.

 

They couldn't stay that way forever and with a shout, they peaked and fell into bliss mutually before collapsing together. But Cal knew that they had started the healing process. He was aware of Caeru's body knitting and rearranging itself so that soon it would be able to function. Pellaz might have healed Caeru when the attack had happened, but Cal would heal the scars. With a smile, he curled around the glowing Caeru and placed a hand over the scarred stomach. Soon, it would be untouched by scars...as it always should have been.

 

The End.

 


	2. Ghosts in the Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pell realizes the changes and comes to a grim conclusion.

Title: Ghosts in the Scars

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Ms. Constantine. No harm intended!

Warnings: AU, some angst, some dark, sap, smut.

Pairings: Calanthe/Caeru, Pellaz.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sequel to 'Untouched By Scars'. Pellaz notices the changes, but can he accept the source?

Spoilers: All six books.

Beta: Again, unbetaed. Any mistakes are mine.

A/N: I didn't think it would end. Pellaz came forward and some poignant scenes were scripted so here we go. Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

The sounds of the Hegemony disbanding from their day of meetings surrounded Pellaz as he walked down the hall and outside onto the path that led to Phaonica. The gossip about the two missing of the Trifecta floated around him as he left the crowds and it penetrated the thoughtful haze that he had fallen into towards the end of the meeting. He had noticed as well as everyone how Caeru had started to almost glow with peace and happiness. Many were speculating on the impossibility of Caeru being with pearl, but Pell knew it wasn't that. It was *impossible*. The damage had been extensive from Diablo's attack and Pell knew it the best since he had worked *days* on trying to save Caeru. Caeru would never host again. End of story.

 

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Pell sighed as he frowned darkly and focused on the dimly lit path before him. Calanthe had also been AWOL from the meeting and had, in fact, been away from their bed most of the nights since they had returned from Freygard. He had been too tired to think about it since returning had meant the resumption of their duties, but now that he had a moment, he could see the changes. He wasn't sure what had happened in Freygard, but he wanted to know what was going on and he had a feeling he'd find out if he just followed his instincts.

 

With a nod, Pell adjusted his path and headed for Caeru's wing. He thought that the other two were going to join him and was actually surprised that Caeru hadn't been there since he was almost notoriously strict on attendance. It was a time for gossiping for the Tigrina and the only time he'd missed the Hegemony meetings had been during his convalescence.

 

He winced as he tried to brush past the memory of that time automatically. Some nights he would wake up and look around for Caeru or Cal, even going so far as to search Caeru out in his rooms. Usually his Tigrina was with another har, but it was still reassuring to see Caeru safe and not hurt to the point of death.

 

Shaking his head on his thoughts, Pell silently opened the door to Caeru's rooms and went inside. He tilted his head as he heard some soft talking and followed it wordlessly to Caeru's bedroom. He stopped just outside of the dark curtains in surprise at the picture before him.

 

Both hara were lying naked together, obviously having just finished a session of aruna, and were smiling at each other as they caught their breath. Cal was resting his head on Caeru's stomach and stroking the skin as he grinned up at Caeru and Caeru's silvery laugh suddenly pealed out at whatever Cal murmured. Caeru ran his fingers through Cal's golden hair as he smiled down at the Tigron, looking so happy and relaxed that it amazed Pell. He hadn't seen such a carefree look on the Tigrina's face since...

 

He stopped in dismay as he tried to remember the last time he had seen that smile. 'Before Abrimel in Ferelithia,' he finally realized as guilt and dismay flooded over him. *He* had been the reason for Caeru not smiling. Their fighting and his shunning Caeru had led to estrangement and sometimes even hate. They had come to a neutral truce, but there had been no love...no need for each other. Or at least on Pellaz' part. He found that he didn't *know* anymore how Caeru felt. On top of that, he feared that it might have traveled completely to hate.

 

Pell watched as Cal leaned up and pressed his lips to Caeru's in a tender kiss as Caeru's fingers curled against Cal's cheek as their kiss deepened into sharing breath. Pellaz felt his stomach clench in shock as he saw that the once horrendous scar on Caeru's stomach was gone and the skin was smooth once more.

 

His eyes focused up again as he heard a moan and watched as Cal kissed his way down the arched trembling body of Caeru. He felt arousal shoot through him as he watched his two chesna roon each other and yet didn't join them. There was something more to what they were doing. A connection and a purpose that made their rooning even more erotic and mystical.

 

He knew then what it was. Cal was doing what Pell himself hadn't thought of to do for Caeru. He was using the magic of Wraeththu and the power of aruna to heal Caeru. He wondered a bit even on when they had started and had a feeling it was before they had returned from Freygard as he remembered how protective Cal had been of Caeru. And all it had taken had been for them to open up and find the healing within Caeru.

 

His eyes trailed over Cal's body as it hunched over Caeru's lower half and Rue's cries of pleasure washed over him as the other blond arched and clung to Cal's head as he was pleasured. Caeru's pleas urged Calanthe up and their twin groans jolted through Pell as they joined together again.

 

Their mouths meshed in mimicry of what their lower bodies were doing and their soft encouragement warmed the ice within Pell as he watched them. When they reached their peaks, he watched them glow and could see the radiance within Caeru spread over the areas that had been damaged and noted how much brighter and cleaner the shine was. He watched them collapse together after a few minutes and he stepped away from the curtain, mixed feelings rioting through him as he left them.

 

When he and Cal had first been reunited, he had wanted them to get along. And they had for a while, but after Darquiel's abduction and disappearance, their relationship had splintered into shards. Caeru had pulled into himself and Cal had blamed himself for having failed to protect the Tigrina, much as Pell had. But now they were healing the shards as well as Caeru. So now Pell had to wonder something.

 

Where did that leave him?

 

Sadly, Pell returned to the rooms he knew he'd have to himself that night and for who knew how long. He had a feeling that fate had taken another path and he wasn't on it any longer with the two that he knew he loved. But he had to be Tigron and wrapped himself in his duties. From then on, he would just have to suffice himself with what could be given him. He no longer deserved more since he had failed the two closest to his heart. The ghosts of the scars would always haunt him.

 

The End.

 


	3. To See the Hidden Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeru forgives Pellaz.

Title: To See the Hidden Scars

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: These charas are not mine. They belong to Ms. Constantine. No harm intended...much.

Warnings: AU, smut, angst, some dark, sap, some language.

Pairings: Pellaz/Caeru, hinted Calanthe/Caeru and Pell/Cal/Rue

Rating: NC-17

Summary: On the eve of Feybraihatide, Pellaz confronts his regrets and struggles to find his balance with Rue's help.

Beta: As before, unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: All six books.

A/N: This, I think, is the last in the trilogy of the Scar 'Verse, but I reserve the right to torment...er play with these guys again. Feedback is appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

The sounds of merry making and laughter floated up from the city of Immanion as Pellaz har Aralis, Tigron of the Wraeththu, walked along the halls of Phaonica towards Caeru's rooms. He was dressed in flowing red silk robes lined with gold filigree and his ebony hair was pulled back into a couple of braids that mingled through the raven mane. His face was composed and at ease, completely at war with his feelings inside. He was prepared for the ceremony to welcome in Feybraihatide, but it didn't do anything to calm the raging emotional turmoil he was in that accompanied the knowledge that he had to perform it with Caeru.

 

Caeru, who had become the embodiment of life renewed thanks to Calanthe.

 

It was no secret now that Caeru had been restored to who he had been before the nearly fatal attack of Diablo almost a decade and a half before. Everyhar was talking about it, amazed at how full of life and love Caeru seemed to be now. Many speculated that it was because Pell had finally opened up and appreciated Caeru, but Pell knew that it wasn't true. There was no way that he could have healed Caeru because he didn't love the Tigrina.

 

But somehar had taken that step and it burned Pell that it had been his own chesnari, Calanthe. Cal, who always scoffed at the rules and did whatever he wanted, had given Rue his life back. Pell didn't know who he was more upset with: them? Or himself?

 

Shaking off his thoughts with a quick snap of his head, Pell stepped into Caeru's rooms and looked about. He heard some soft singing and followed it into Rue's dressing room, where he found the Tigrina combing his hair with a happy glow on his face. Pell swallowed hard as he stopped, taken in by the sheer joy that was on his Tigrina's face. 'I didn't put that there. I've never put that there,' he thought bitterly and, to his surprise, despair welled up within him. The past few months had been filled with regrets and thoughts of the past as he'd watched Caeru heal and become the radiant har that he should have been for so long. All thanks to Calanthe.

 

Rue's eyes suddenly locked with his own within the mirror and a pale manicured eyebrow tilted in query as Caeru placed his brush down. Pell didn't know if he hid his feelings at all because Caeru frowned and tipped his head to the side. "Pell?" The soft concerned inquiry made Pell's insides roil with a mixture of regret and self hate as he remained silent and leaned against the doorjamb while watching Caeru.

 

With an ease of grace long thought lost, Caeru stood up from his vanity and turned towards Pell. He was dressed in elegant white silks that both clung and hid his figure, forever tantalizing those around as he moved with the sinuous moves of the dancer he was. He strode slowly to Pell and stopped in front of him, concern and wariness vibrating off of him as his gaze traveled over Pell's face searchingly. "Pell? What's wrong?" he asked finally and ran a hand through his hair and down his body, smoothing out any wrinkles.

 

Feeling his breath catch, Pell's hand shot out and grabbed the slender hand before bringing it up to his face. He locked eyes with Caeru as the Tigrina gasped in shock, but Caeru didn't pull his hand away. "Rue, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for...for everything," he whispered hoarsely after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

 

His fingers laced with Caeru's as the blond's eyes filled with uncertain tears. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, so please don't give it. But..." He trailed off again and bit his lip as it wobbled with his need to cry. Caeru was so gloriously beautiful to him, the epitome of life and harrish beauty. How could he have missed this? "Thank you for doing the ceremony with me," he finally managed and swallowed hard again before letting Caeru's hand go.

 

Hand falling to his side, Caeru stared at Pell in shock and a fine tremor passed through them both as if they had been shocked. Finally, Caeru took a shuddering breath before forcing a smile. "Shall we go then?" he asked brusquely before striding past Pell out of his room.

 

Watching Caeru go, Pell tried to steel himself for that night. He had made his choice. They had *all* made their choices a while back. 'There's no point in going backwards,' he thought grimly before following Caeru out to the main Nayati of the city, where the Hegemony had decided the ceremony for Feybraihatide would take place. It was the largest Nayati so more hara could attend if they weren't celebrating privately. Going up the steps, Pell tried to focus and center himself to become the true representative of Feyrahni, but he couldn't. The past was haunting him that night as he watched Caeru walk ahead of him.

 

They went into the main building and down the hall towards the central outdoor 'arena'. He could hear the chatter of excited hara from all over and stopped. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be something he wasn't to Caeru. He placed a hand on his brow and closed his eyes, trying to find his focus enough so that he would make a convincing show.

 

A tender brush along his arm made him look up into Caeru's concerned eyes and he found himself swaying as he shook his head as if in denial. "Pell, what's wrong? You've been acting so strange," Caeru asked tenderly as he placed his hand on Pell's shoulder.

 

"I..." Pell trailed off and swallowed hard again. 'How can I seduce the one whom I've truly hurt the most?' he wondered as he looked back up at Caeru. The soft blue eyes were gentle with worry and encouragement and Pell wanted to laugh at that. There they were, two hara who had always made it a point to hurt the other, and Caeru was showing *him* compassion!

 

"Hey you two. Everyone's waiting."

 

Pell looked over with Caeru at Cal's call as he came over to them. Cal grinned at them before wrapping an arm around Caeru's waist and kissing the Tigrina softly. "You look beautiful, Rue," he whispered and Pell couldn't stop watching how happy they seemed together.

 

'Were they ever so happy with me?' Pell wondered as he watched the coy flirting going between his two chesnari. Caeru's face was warm with his smile as his finger played lightly along Calanthe's muscled arm as he listened to whatever Cal was saying to him. When Cal released Caeru and turned to him, Pell took a step back, his inner turmoil so violent he was afraid he was going to do something stupid, like speak.

 

"Hey, everything ok?" The soft inquiry brought Pell back to the real world as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close to Cal's powerful yet lithe body. Pell gripped the sturdy upper arms of his chesnari and fellow Tigron as he gazed up into Cal's searching gaze. He couldn't answer, his throat tight with sorrow and regret and he knew that Cal would see it. But the blond's gaze didn't fill with sympathy or pity. Instead, it softened with affection and understanding as Cal smiled gently at him. "You'll be fine," Cal whispered firmly and Pell found that he could believe in that. He didn't know why or how, but he could. With a gentle kiss to the forehead, Cal released him before caressing his cheek.

 

Pellaz blinked as he stared up at Calanthe and felt the power within his chesnari opening up something within him. He swallowed hard again and looked over as a similar caress was bestowed upon his cheek by Caeru, who smiled at him. With a nod and another brief glance up at Cal, Pellaz stepped out of Cal's hold and followed Caeru into the Nayati.

 

He watched then as a power seemed to come over Caeru, making him radiant with lust and seduction and the sounds of the other hara surrounding them faded to nothing as Pellaz focused on Rue. Caeru's arms came up and were brushed over by the silks he wore as he began swaying to an unheard tune that seemed to fill only his and Pellaz' heads. Pellaz, for his part, felt himself become stronger as he strode in and stopped just behind Caeru.

 

He didn't know what he was doing as he felt a wash of desire and energy flow over him, relaxing him into doing what was needed and wanted. He reached out and delicately ran his hand along Caeru's shoulder and down his arm, teasing him and beckoning him as he swayed around the Tigrina. He smiled softly as he felt Caeru's shudder before the other har twirled away and laughed, his eyes alight with want and teasing before he bent backwards in an incredible display of agility.

 

Pell's own arms came up over his head before caressing downwards as he twisted his body sensuously. He strode forward then and caressed his fingers along Caeru's face tenderly as their lips brushed so lightly it was almost not. Pell could sense Caeru's joy and desire for him as their breath mingled and he felt his control slipping at that simple touch.

 

Twisting away, he stood with his fists clenched at his sides as he tried to regain his control. But the slow brush of hands over his back broke him more as his robes were removed. He was aroused, fully ouana for Caeru's soume and he longed to swim within Caeru, but his own emotional walls were stopping him as they cracked and crumbled.

 

His eyes locked with the Tigrina's as he came around, one hand on Pell's shoulder as their bodies brushed deliciously close. His arms came up then and wrapped around Caeru, holding him close as their lips brushed again. With a very soft sob, Pell let loose and his emotions, his longing for Caeru, his sorrow and regrets of the past, flooded into his breath as Caeru took his mouth.

 

But instead of pulling back, Caeru held him closer, sharing his own pain and sorrow and rediscovered joy as they kissed and shared breath. Pell's arms tightened as Caeru's fingers threaded through his hair possessively, their pact silent yet firm as they renewed it on all levels. It was a new day, a new chance, and Pell was *taking it*.

 

With a growl and a smirk, Pell drew back before kissing down Caeru's neck. The soft moan that left Caeru was all the impetus he needed to continue as he slid the silks from Caeru's body, exposing his beauty and power to the watching hara. Caeru turned and lifted his arms up as his body bent submissively, invitingly as he closed his eyes and Pell pressed closer, molding himself to that slender body with all the need within him.

 

His hands caressed down the pale torso to dip into Caeru's dripping soume-lam and he felt a jolt go through him as Caeru moaned again and pushed down, taking his fingers in deep. He thrust his fingers within Caeru until his chesnari was writhing against him and clinging to his body desperately.

 

Turning Caeru around, Pell captured his beloved chesnari's lips in a delicious kiss before it immediately deepened into the soul sharing breath that they longed for and their spirits entwined much as their bodies longed to. Finally, Pell knelt down and, after brushing his lips reverently over Caeru's soume-lam, he guided Caeru onto his lap and his ouana-lim, which was pulsing with his need.

 

Caeru bit his lip as he took in the flesh that would have them spiraling into ecstasy and they moaned as one as they became one. Together, they began moving in the ancient rhythm that their ancestors had partaken in and soon were lying out as they plunged towards their peaks.

 

Pell couldn't believe the power that was spiraling through them and he gasped out Caeru's name with longing before their lips met again. Their spirits twined as they flew higher and higher and suddenly Caeru cried out as he opened up to Pell and they fell. Suddenly, they found themselves floating above the world and looked up to see a small light come towards them. As one, they welcomed the light to them before pleasure and jubilation pushed them into oblivion. With twin shouts of accomplishment, they shuddered together as a thunderclap of power was released with their orgasm. Applause and cheering showered around them, but they only had eyes and ears for each other as they trembled.

 

As one, Pell and Caeru looked over and smiled at Cal, who was beaming at them with pride, lust, and love. Pell then looked back down at Caeru and kissed him tenderly as their laced fingers came to rest on Caeru's belly. Sometimes healing had to be found in ways that were beyond the eye. For not all scars could be seen to be healed. For once, Pell was glad that he had looked beyond and knew that they were starting again. And this time, he was going to do things right...for all of them.

 

The End.

 


	4. Scars Are Signs of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life starts and the family is reunited.

Title: Scars Are Signs of Healing

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: These charas are not mine. They belong to Ms. Constantine. No harm intended...much.

Warnings: AU, sap.

Pairings: Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru, hinted Calanthe/Caeru and Pell/Caeru

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Two months after Feybraihatide, Caeru contemplates the new life he has been given.

Beta: As before, unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: All six books.

A/N: Ok so I lied. Scar 'Verse isn't done. It's only just beginning! Feedback is appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

The sounds of hara enjoying the night life floated up to Phaonica as Caeru stared out from the window seat that he was sitting on. A soft smile of contentment tilted his lips up as his hand stroked the soft mound his belly had become over the last two months. He was very close to dropping his pearl, he knew that much, and it filled him with anticipation and happiness, not like the last time. This time, he knew that both of his consorts would be involved with this pearl and nothing would keep them apart.

 

Thinking over the last few months, Caeru couldn't help but sigh in happiness. Calanthe had succeeded in healing him, but the final healing moment had been on Feybraihatide when he and Pell had created this pearl. It was almost even more sacred and powerful since it had been on the night when such powerful energies had been in the air. Even remembering that night made him shiver with longing and amazement.

 

Since then, Pell and he had begun healing their own time worn scars through their joy over what had been created. It was as if they were giving themselves a second chance where they hadn’t with Abrimel’s pearl. He had even nudged Cal with the idea of finally giving Pell a pearl, but they had yet to follow through on that. He had a feeling they also had some things to work through, but he knew that he would help them no matter what. He loved them and knew that they returned the feelings now with very little bitterness or regret.

 

Smiling sadly as he thought about the cause of that regret, Caeru looked down at his belly and sighed softly. Loki and Darquiel had also become very involved with his carrying this pearl and Caeru knew it was only a matter of time before they had more grandharlings. The thought filled him with a mixture of joy and sorrow even as he thought of his and Pell's grandhar Geburael. He looked so much like his father that it was painful sometimes to look at him and not long for his son, Abrimel.

 

A gentle hand brushing away his tears startled the Tigrina from his thoughts and he looked up into Pell's concerned gaze. "Rue, what's wrong?" Pell murmured gently as Caeru turned his cheek into the gentle touch.

 

For a minute, Rue felt his lip wobble a bit on his emotions as he remembered how even this touch had been absent from his life until recently. He reached up and cupped his shaking hands around the tender hand as he nuzzled it. He didn't say anything as Pell sat down next to him and let himself be drawn into his consort's arms as he breathed deeply in an effort to not cry. It was a joyous time, not one to be filled with painful memories.

 

But he could feel Pell's concern even as the other har stroked his back soothingly, so finally he whispered, "I wish Abrimel was here..." He had to give Pell credit that he didn't say or even do anything harsh in reaction, but he still felt his consort's body stiffen at the mention of their son. "I know that you are still angry with him, but he's still my son. Our son. I wish he was here so we could be a complete family," he explained softly and couldn't stop the sob that trembled from his lips. He buried his face in Pell's shoulder as the Tigron relaxed under him and held him soothingly. He knew that Pell wouldn't say anything, but it was out there now. Caeru didn't blame Pell. He just longed for them to all be happy and together.

 

He melted even more as strong fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp while another body fitted itself behind him. Cal was there, he knew that, and it made everything just a bit better. The warmth between them served to relax him and he didn't stop the smile that formed when their hands came to rest on his swollen belly. It was a loving touch, something he'd craved for so long and now had. And the best thing was that he didn't feel desperate to keep hold of it. He knew that it was there to stay and that alone made him the happiest har in the world.

 

His blissful moment though was shattered as he gasped in sudden pain when his stomach rippled sharply. Their holds instantly became protective as they whispered their concern when he curled in over his pearl. He cried out as another contraction hit him and he knew that it was time, but he couldn't find the breath to even speak the words much less relax enough to move.

 

He didn't have to worry though as they both seemed to get it and Cal scooped him into his arms while Pell ran to get the healer. Caeru wrapped his arms around Cal's neck and whimpered as he was hit with another contraction, trying to remember if it had been this bad with Abrimel. He remembered the pain, but it had taken quite a while for him to drop the pearl of his first born. This one seemed intent on beating that record as the contractions came swiftly in succession. He found himself stripped somehow to just a shift and screamed in pain as the contractions became so intense that his body was curled in sharply. He was gathered into powerful arms and looked up blindly into Pell's worried gaze and that dulled his pain for a moment before another bout hit him.

 

The contractions seemed endless as he labored to drop his pearl, but both of his consorts never left his side and kept a hold on his hands and himself the entire time. Finally, with a grunting scream, he pushed the pearl from his body and sagged against Pell, gasping for air as he was wiped down and covered in a thick fur blanket.

 

He reached out blindly and the pearl was placed in his arms and he couldn't help smiling as he felt the powerful pulse of life from within. This harling was indeed a blessing. With a smile, he fell asleep, curled around the pearl under the warm blankets. He didn't see the fond looks his consorts had directed at him nor did he feel them curl around him and the pearl protectively after the healer had left. But he didn't need to see them to know their presence and relaxed even more in sleep.

 

*~*~*

 

"Are you sure he's going to be ok? He's been out for a day now."

 

Loki's soft inquiry woke Caeru up and he chuckled as he curled more around the pearl. He heard his name being whispered in relief and smiled up at Loki and Darquiel, who were on the bedside watching him worriedly. "I'm fine, you two. Come to see your brother?" he teased them as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

 

"And you, silly Caeru," Loki chided before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Caeru's head.

 

"Pell and Cal had to go and make an announcement about the pearl and they had to take care of some stuff, so we thought we'd stick around in case you woke up," Darquiel explained when Caeru glanced around for his consorts.

 

"Ah, makes sense," Caeru murmured fondly as he reached for his other son. His smile turned gentle as Darquiel took his hand carefully and held it close to his heart. "How long did everything take?" he asked as he then took Loki's hand into his. "And where is Geb?"

 

"Geb's with Cobweb and Snake. He knows how much he looks like his father and didn't want you to be hurting again when you saw him," Loki explained quietly, though his eyes were sad when Caeru looked up at him in surprise. "But he was worried. You labored for five hours. And it was intense, Pell told us. Something tells me that this harling is going to be a match for Darq," he added and grinned as his half brother socked him on the shoulder.

 

"Behave you two," Caeru teased good naturedly while stroking the pearl. "It won't be long till we see what this one has in store for him. I'm glad you both are here. Please tell Geb that I'd love to see him too," he said as he smiled at the two younger hara before him.

 

"Honest?" Loki asked doubtfully and Caeru's smile was sad this time.

 

"Honest. He may look like Abrimel, but he's all I have of my son. I would like it greatly if he would be here, in only that I don't want him to hate me as well," Caeru explained sadly and looked down as a tear rolled down his face.

 

"No one hates you, Caeru," Loki cried as he hugged the Tigrina tightly, careful around the pearl. Darquiel nodded silently as he watched solemnly, and then went into the hug when he was tugged in.

 

"Thanks, Loki..." was all Caeru could say as he hugged the two who were his children, whether by hosting or raising.

 

The next few days passed slowly for Caeru, but comfortably. He was usually with his pearl, but his consorts took their turns in holding the pearl so that he could freshen up and move about, stretching healing muscles as they watched him and the pearl. He also had many visitors, whether family, close friends, or some of the members of the Hegemony. All of them wanted to see the miracle pearl that had been created when no one had thought it would happen again for Caeru. Caeru was grateful and happy to see everyone, but his heart was still sad when the one har he wanted to see never could come.

 

He was thinking about Abrimel as he stroked his pearl one day, about a week after he'd dropped. It had become almost a constant thought on his mind since this was his second harling with Pell as the father and it was bringing back many memories. Things were, of course, very different from that time since both Tigrons were with him, but it still was something he thought about. He sighed softly as he rested his cheek on the softened shell. The little one would hatch soon for sure and he honestly couldn't wait. But another part of him was afraid that this little one would look like Abrimel and he didn't know how he'd react.

 

A soft sound at the doorway alerted him to another har's presence and he looked up with a welcoming smile. But his smile froze as his breath caught in shock when he saw who it was. Pell was there, but next to him was who had captured his gaze as Abrimel smiled a bit next to his father. "Abrimel..." Caeru managed to whisper as he sat up and reached for his son, who strode instantly into the room.

 

"Caeru. I've missed you so much," Abrimel whispered and Caeru sobbed as he gathered his son to him when Abrimel sat on the bed. He couldn't believe the peace and happiness that was all but radiating from his son, but it didn't matter to him how it came to be. Nothing mattered as he held the har he had hosted so many decades ago and who he had thought lost to him because of Pell. Now it was as if things had come full circle and were healed. He could handle everything that life threw at him from then on with his consorts and harlings around him. And that was all that mattered.

 

It seemed that the harling felt the same as they heard a soft crack. As one, Caeru and Abrimel looked down in surprise as Pellaz came over to the bedside and they watched in amazement as the shell cracked and a hand pressed out. Caeru reached out and let the small hand grab his finger before another hand poked out and pushed the shell apart further, cracking the shell into smaller bits. Caeru smiled brilliantly as the harling looked up at him knowingly before he gathered the newly hatched harling into his arms. He cuddled the harling and smiled in joy up at Pellaz and then at Abrimel. Nothing made him happier than being with his family and Caeru knew that his scars had healed completely.

 

The End

 


	5. Sometimes a Cut is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pellaz wants things to be healed between him and Abrimel.

Title: Sometimes a Cut Is Needed

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: These charas are not mine. They belong to Ms. Constantine. No harm intended...much.

Warnings: AU, sap, some dark, some language, some angst.

Characters: Abrimel and Pell with a side of Cal and Caeru

Pairings: hinted Pellaz/Calanthe/Caeru and Abrimel/Ponclast

Rating: PG-13

Summary: With the hatching of Pell and Rue’s pearl, Pell now seeks to heal things with Abrimel. But is it possible after all of the bad blood that had passed between them?

Beta: As before, unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: All six books.

A/N: Ok so I lied. Scar 'Verse isn't done...it's only just beginning! Feedback is appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

Following the sound of laughter and a harling’s babble, Pellaz har Aralis went through the gardens surrounding Phaonica to the center. Once there, he stopped and just smiled at the scene before him. Caeru was with their sons, Abrimel and Lior, and he was watching as Abrimel played with his little brother. Caeru had chosen the name Lior for their harling since it meant ‘my light’. A fitting name for all that had come about with this harling’s hatching.

 

At the moment, Lior was running around and playing Hide ‘n Seek with Abrimel, who was laughing with Lior as he chased his little brother. It was a curious sight since the last time that either Pell or Caeru had seen their eldest son had been before he had left to be with Ponclast. The parting words had also been harsh to the point of making all hope of bridging the gap nearly impossible when he had told them that he hated them and wanted nothing to do with them. Pell wasn’t sure what had changed in Abrimel, but he was very glad that his son had taken him up on his offer to briefly return if only to be with Caeru and his new brother.

 

Pell just watched them play, delighting in their laughter and the simple joy that Lior seemed to bring to the elder hara around him. He felt his own heart calming from his busy day as he just watched his family. Slowly though, the play stopped and Abrimel murmured something to Caeru, who smiled and nodded before picking up Lior, who was observing them in curiosity. Pellaz watched in confusion as his consort left with their youngest from the garden, leaving Abrimel standing alone.

 

His confusion was shoved aside as Abrimel turned to him. He felt his heart drop as he saw the cold gaze focused on him and knew that things were still very torn between him and his firstborn. He went closer and stopped a few feet away, almost as if there was a shield between them constantly keeping them apart. They stared at each other and Pell had to wonder what was going through Abrimel's mind as the other har studied him wordlessly. He supposed he could push at his son's mind and find out what was brewing, but didn't dare. He had a feeling that that move would shatter the fragile peace that was standing between them.

 

Finally, Abrimel tilted his head, the cold gaze turning thoughtful, though the Tigron wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. When his son spoke, it shattered the silence that had fallen between them. "So what did you do, Pell? Have a change of heart?"

 

Blinking, Pell stared at his son silently, which seemed to irritate Abrimel. His son scowled angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Don't you know? Did you roon Caeru into submission again? You couldn't hurt him enough so you had to heal him and give him Lior? Then what? Will you shun him again like you did with me?" he demanded, growing angrier by the second as Pell remained quiet.

 

"Why did you say yes?" Pell asked quietly instead of answering and it stopped his son's tirade. A brief look of befuddlement crossed his son's face and he stepped closer. "Why did you say yes to returning here?" Pell persisted as he came to a stop again with a couple of feet between them.

 

Scowling again as he glanced away, Abrimel muttered, "I wanted to make sure that Caeru was all right and that it wasn't another ploy to hurt him." He brought his head up and full on glared at his father. "You've fucked him over so much that I had to be sure! I had to make sure that at least with this pearl and with what Lileem was saying that you had really made it up to Caeru!" he added angrily as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

"I understand," Pell said quietly and he did. He understood why his son was there to make sure that it wasn't like before. "I did have a change of heart. For the better, Abrimel. But you have Cal to thank for that, not me. Cal healed your hostling so that he could carry pearls again. Caeru healed me in turn. It's for him that I brought you here. It was for him that I rooned him and gave him a pearl. It was for both of us that I accepted this harling and am helping in raising it, instead of pushing it away like I did with you. And it was for both of us that I am standing before you and asking for another chance, for I am willing to give you another chance," he stated warmly as he watched his firstborn intently.

 

"Why should I believe you? You hate my chesnari. You declared me a traitor and that was *after* making me wish I'd never been hatched! Did you make your other children feel that way?" Abrimel asked bitterly and his eyes glittered with angry tears that didn't fall.

 

"I guess, in a way, I did with Darquiel and I regret it. I regret how I treated you and I truly don't have any real excuse outside of not wanting to be reminded of what I had done to and with Rue," Pellaz replied sadly as he stood before his son, feeling his heart heavy with all that he had done. Truly he had hurt many hara with his striving to gain power and to become a true Tigron worthy of Thiede. In his rise to power, the stepping stones he had used had been cracked and made brittle with his callousness.

 

"So you really didn't want me. And that talk of me being a traitor when I went with Ponclast, who was the first har to show me *any* kind of respect, that was just to hurt me more, wasn't it? Or was it to destroy Caeru?" Abrimel spat out and his voice trembled in his effort to contain the hurt tears that were threatening even more.

 

Pell couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to see the pain that he had caused now that the veil of his selfishness and self-absorption had been lifted. With two steps, he had his son in his arms and held him close even when the younger har fought him a bit. But with a sob, Abrimel melted into his arms, clinging to him as he cried and yelled at him, begging him for reasons as to why he had been so cold. Pell couldn't give any answer beyond what he'd said already so he just held onto his son until he had quieted in his arms. His hands never stopped in their soothing strokes as he tucked Abrimel close to him before shifting them to sit on a nearby bench.

 

Quietly, he began to tell Abrimel the story of how he'd met Abrimel’s hostling and what had happened before then. He then told of what had happened when he'd arrived at Immanion and why Thiede's decision to force him into a blood bond with Caeru had upset him so much. In his heart he knew that some things were never enough and understood that his explanation might not mean much. But he was through running from his heart just for the sake of being some advanced being. He loved Caeru and Calanthe, as well as all of their harlings. There was no reason he couldn't accept that.

 

After he had finished, they just sat together quietly, letting the wind and the songs of the nearby birds calm them into peace. Pell was glad for it too since all that had been said was draining and distressing for the most part even when it was cleansing. He just didn't want his son hurting anymore. And suddenly, he knew of a way to make things truly better. True, it'd be going back on his decree and they weren't sure if Ponclast was really healed from his madness, but they wouldn't know unless they did it.

 

Gently, he straightened and brought Abrimel up a bit so that they were looking at each other again. "Abrimel...Wolf. I know what I must do to truly start getting you to trust me and so that we can be together to heal," he said softly as he cupped his son's face with his hands. Abrimel's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but when the younger har didn't answer, Pell continued. "I am reversing the decree on Ponclast and allowing him, and thusly you, back into this dimension. You can pick a place to live quietly and we shall hope that Ponclast is truly cured of his madness," he said softly and smiled when Abrimel's eyes lit up with joy, though it was overshadowed by wariness.

 

“What’s the cost?” Abrimel asked warily as he watched Pell and Pell couldn’t blame him. With the immense amount of history they had just between themselves, it was going to take a lot more than just a promise to reverse a decree. But the bridge was there, being rebuilt or at least attempting to.

 

“The cost?” he finally replied and smiled as he gently caressed his thumbs along his son’s cheeks. It was almost strange for him to do this, since he had never been openly public with his affection to anyone. But he had to admit that it also finally felt natural. It finally felt right to show this kind of affection. Focusing on his son’s fearful gaze, he cupped Abrimel’s face again. “The cost is that you have to visit us at least once a week and stay for longer than an hour,” he whispered and grinned.

 

Laughing a bit in a combination of what seemed to be relief and amusement, Abrimel’s eyes cleared of his fear and doubt as he laughed again. Pell snickered with him before hugging his son close to him, feeling the acceptance of the ‘terms’ within Abrimel’s answering hold. Leaning back after a minute, Pell grinned as he ran his hand through his son’s hair. “I’m glad you’re here, Abrimel,” he whispered gently.

 

“It’s so weird hearing you act and talk like this. You really have changed, haven’t you?” Abrimel murmured back then laughed softly as Pell rested his forehead against his son’s.

 

“Let me be the father you deserve. Even if it is rather late,” Pell said quietly and couldn’t stop the grin as Abrimel nodded against his forehead. He had his son back. He knew right then just how Caeru had felt. It was indeed a wonderful feeling.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Pell pinched the bridge of his nose as Ashmael continued to extol how disastrous it would be to bring back Ponclast from his exile. They had heard of how it would undermine their authority, that it was basically Pell being weak for Caeru, why they were no longer worthy of being the leaders if they were not going to stand by their decrees, and so on.

 

Finally, it seemed that Ashmael had at last found the end of his speech as he turned to Pell and Cal where they sat next to Caeru at the front of the Hegemony. “If you do this, Tigrons, you are betraying your people,” he stated vehemently before sitting. A soft rush of whispered agreement rose briefly in the hall before silencing.

 

But Pellaz didn’t stand. He didn’t look at them nor did he even acknowledge the expectant looks directed at him. He tapped his chin for a bit, a move he had picked up from Cal when they would have their own debates. It would always drive him nuts in how arrogant his consort looked, but it was indeed soothing to his mind. Eventually though, he focused on the Hegemony and shook his head.

 

“Betrayal. That is what this entire issue is about. Betrayal of a father against his son. Betrayal of a son against his father. Betrayal of a leader to his people. Betrayal of a har to his heart. For almost a century now, Wraeththu have betrayed themselves. We claim to be higher beings and yet we betray our hearts...our very souls. We turn our faces away from the ugliness hidden within ourselves and cover it with pious bullshit and pompous asshattery. When the Tigron decrees that a har who embodied this very spirit and those associated with said har are to be exiled, no one questions if he is right or wrong. They assume he has seen the betrayal and the sickness and stricken it from the heart of Wraeththu. They then return to their pompous living and mundane politics, claiming that all is right in the world. And yet, that spirit still lives, growing...poisoning...degrading what is pure. What are Wraeththu? We are said to be above Mankind. Risen from their ashes to become shining and clear from what was their doom. But we’re not because we betray our hearts.” He stood up and faced them. “I betrayed my son the day I betrayed my heart. The day he betrayed me was the day he listened to his heart. The day I betrayed the spirit of what Wraeththu has become is the day I listened to my heart.”

 

He looked over at Cal and Caeru, who were both smiling at him proudly. He smiled back before looking at the gathered Hegemony as they gazed back at him, all looking very uncomfortable. “I have spoken with Lileem. She has deemed Ponclast fit to return and for that, his exile ends. With his return, Abrimel will be allowed back. They shall be given a place to stay and be in this dimension once more. I am quite sure that, while it is not exile, the act of shunning them shall be justice enough for you pompous brats. But I for one am tired of betraying who I am and those I love.” He smirked as whispers rose up at that and snorted. “Yes, you brats, love. Sorrow...wrath...jealousy...hatred...desire. Feelings. We have those. Denying them denies ourselves. Get over it. I am not betraying the people. I am trying to get them to stop betraying themselves. Now, if that is all, I have real work to do.” With that, he turned and left the room with his two consorts.

 

When they got out of the room, Pell stumbled as he was nearly knocked over from behind. He chuckled as he was turned and huffed a bit as he was drawn almost immediately into sharing breath with Caeru. He was nearly flooded with Caeru’s love, pride, and desire, which both amused and aroused him in return. After a bit he was released and taken into another sharing with Cal as Caeru peppered kisses along his neck. When he was let go, he grinned at them, which got lusty grins back. “I am so hot for you right now,” Caeru murmured huskily against his neck.

 

Pell couldn’t help the laugh that floated out of him at that. He went with them to their rooms in Phaonica and didn’t leave said rooms for the rest of the day. But later that night, they had dinner with their children and discussed the plans of bringing Ponclast back into their dimension. Abrimel, Pell could tell, was very excited as was Geburael, though he was more subdued in showing it. Since he had basically not known either parent most of his life, he was still working through the fact that he would be able to see them both and be with them. Pell could understand that feeling. He felt that way about Cal and Abrimel daily even though it had been years since Cal’s return. In fact, the same could be said of Darquiel. It was if, with the healing of Caeru’s scars, everything was finally coming together.

 

And for that, Pell was grateful.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The house was modest as it stood amidst the grassy glade of the forest. It was light brown with red shingles lining it and had two stories. There were many windows throughout the building and Pell felt like he was standing before We Dwell in Forever all those decades ago. But this place held peace. The spirits of the previous owners were at rest and welcoming to their new owners. And it was there that Pellaz, with the aid of Calanthe, opened the doorway to the Multiversal Library, where Lileem was staying with Ponclast. They went inside with Abrimel and were met by Lileem and Ponclast. Pell moved forward then as Cal and Abrimel stopped and stood before Ponclast. “Hello Ponclast,” he said quietly as he searched the other har’s eyes for sign of madness.

 

“Tigron. It has been many years. What brings you here? Are you returning my chesnari?” Ponclast replied as he smiled and Pell felt his heart lighten at the nervousness within that simple expression.

 

“No.” Pell had to fight a grin as Ponclast’s face fell at the declaration and he looked down. Stepping closer, Pell put his hand on Ponclast’s shoulder. “I’ve come to bring his chesnari to their new home.” He smiled as Ponclast looked up in shock and nodded. “I have revoked the exile placed on you and Abrimel. It won’t be easy to live in our world again for you will not be so easily forgiven by others. But I want Abrimel in my life...our life...again. And with him comes you. And I believe in my heart that you have healed from your madness and that you are ready to be what you are: Wraeththu. Do you accept my offer?”

 

Ponclast inhaled deeply and knelt before Pellaz. “Tigron, I swear to you that I shall live in peace in your land as Wraeththu. My madness is healed and I seek no longer to destroy all that is good. I seek only peace with my chesnari and our harling and any other harlings we may seek to have,” he declared and Pell couldn’t help the laugh that floated from him.

 

“More grandharlings! I look forward to that!” Pellaz responded and Cal laughed behind them as Ponclast looked up. Reaching out, Pell pulled Ponclast to his feet. “Come then, time for you to go to your chesnari and your new home. Lileem, would you like to return home as well?”

 

“Nah. I’m still learning here! But I will return someday soon. Tell Mima, Ulaume, and Flick that I miss and love them, ok?” Lileem replied with a smile before heading back into the Library.

 

Sighing, Pell shook his head before turning towards his consort and his son. He winked at Abrimel, who almost ran forward to hug and share breath with his chesnari. Pellaz went to Cal’s side and smiled before lacing his fingers with his chesnari’s. They opened the portal and turned to the other two before taking their hands and leading them through to their dimension.

 

When they arrived, Ponclast gasped softly as he looked around before focusing on Geburael, who was standing nervously next to Caeru and Lior. Pell and Calanthe watched with small smiles as Abrimel took Ponclast over and introduced their son to him. Ponclast’s wonder filled touch to Geburael’s face brought warmth to Pell’s heart and he knew that they had done the right thing. The scars of hatred and betrayal were healing and all it had needed was a little cut. But to be honest, the cut was the easiest thing he’d ever had to do.

 

The End!

 


End file.
